Heated Attrations
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: This will be a three part fic. Kyuubi is in heat and Naruto is being afected by it, as well as every male around him, who will he get with in the end? YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Ohhh, its February, time to write some Valentines Day stuff! (Giggle.) Sooooo, time to make a Naruto fic! I don't know who I'm going to pair him with yet, just that everyone's going to obsess over him for a while, cause I love him and he needs some attention!

Disclaimer: As stated in the many fic's I've done before this I do not own this anime… Darn!

""-speech

''-thoughts

'**Lalala**'-Kyuubi (Is that spelled right? I think it's two Us )

Let's just say this is after the whole 'Orochimaru incident.' And make all of rookie nine and Gai's team 4 years older, ie. Naruto is 16, Neji is 17, but all the grown ups stay the same age!

It was the day AFTER Valentine's Day and Naruto was really, really depressed, you would be too if you didn't get anything at all, meanwhile your rival have enough love letter, flowers, chocolates, plushies and certain… Unmentionables, that he could bury himself under it. Not only that, but he felt weird, there was an odd sensation, starting at his seal and spreading over his body, it wasn't unpleasant, just, kind of odd.

'What the hell is going on fox?' Naruto inner asked the demon '**Oh, you'll see.**' 'Dammit, tell me now!' '**Or you'll what? Kill me. You can try kit, but you already know you can't, it's useless.**' Naruto growled under his breath. 'Just tell me?' '**….**' 'Well?' '**Fine. I'm a female, right, well, you've basically just hit puberty-**' 'Hey hey! What's that have to do with anything!' Naruto felt his cheeks begin to flush and Kyuubi laughed, her chuckles seemed to reverberate inside his head. '**I'm going into heat.**'

The sudden answer caused Naruto to nearly trip over his feet. 'Wha… WHAT!' '**You heard me, in a couple hours, you are going to be in a deep sort of lust for human contact.**' 'But… But… WHY?' '**Because I'm a female and I'm inside you.**' 'How do I make it STOOOPPP!' '**You can't.**'

So Naruto deflated, made his way back to his apartment. 'Nobody cares enough to actually want to come in contact with me, well, maybe Iruka, when is this 'heat' going to end?' '**….**' 'Well?' '**Not until you mate.**' '…. Great, just, marvelous….'

He slowly passed Team 8 on his way to his apartment and noted Kiba saying something

too him, but he just ignored it, to weighed down with his thoughts at the moment to care

about whatever destructing comment to dog-boy decided to say.

'Huh? Why isn't Naruto acting up?' Kiba squinted his eyes. 'Maybe he's sick?' He

sniffed at the air and found Naruto's scent to be… Pleasant, very pleasant, calming,

but invigorating… He felt Akamaru shift on the top of his head, letting out a small bark.

'You feel it to, huh boy?'

'I wonder why N-Naruto-kun seems so depressed?' Hinata wondered briefly, she had

made Naruto a Valentine's Day card, but, when the chance had come to give it to him,

had spooked out.

'**Hey, kit, one more thing.**' 'Oh great, more bad news.' '… **It depends on how you look **

**at it.**' 'Really, what is it?' '**Well, since you're in heat, your body will be releasing an **

**abnormal amount of pheromones, meaning that you won't really need to go looking **

**for any, 'attention'.**' '…. So, a bunch or girl will be coming on to me?' '**Not quite…**'

'Explain!' '**Well, pheromones attract the opposite sex, and since I'm a female…**'

'…. No…' '**Yep, you're going to be the centre of attention of a bunch of men!**'

'…………….' '**Hey, think of it this way, you'll be like Sasuke, except with men **

**instead of women, and since you're sooo uke-**' 'I AM NOT AN UKE!' '**Sure you**

**are, just look at your wide blue eyes, your lightly tanned skin, your-**' 'Stop it!'

'**Alright kit, but you better be ready, tomorrow is only a few hours away.**'

'Wonderful…'

So Naruto slowly entered his house, not even bothering to make himself a small supper consisting of six cups of instant miso ramen, and went straight to bed.

(Oh yeah, here we go.)

Naruto's eyes slowly began fluttering open as his long night's sleep wore off, he had opened them just enough so you could see a sliver of blue, when they snapped open immediately.

Sitting at the edge of his bed, looking down on him, was the owner of a pair of brown eyes and a senbon. (Can any go-hards guess who this is?) It was non-other than the Chuunin exams second judge, Genma Shiranui.

Naruto stared at him for a second, wonder what the hell that guy was doing in _his bedroom_, when he remembered his conversation with Kyuubi the other day. 'Oh shit.' '**Ah, so it has begun.**' 'Shut up.'

"Um, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes as he wondered is he should slowly back away.

"Watching you sleep." Was his only reply and Naruto felt veeerrryy nervous, especially when Genma reached forward and ran his finger through Naruto's wild blonde hair, causing him to freeze up at the sensation.

'**Come on kit! You're acting petrified, it's just a bit of human contact, someone running their hand through your hair can't possibly feel _that_ good!**'

Genma smiled, pulling his hand back, Naruto was about to take a deep breath of relief, maybe he was coming to his senses, when Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and came _closer_.

'Uh, fox?' '**I got it kit, but come on, with that shoulder length brown hair, those eyes, I'm sure he'd make a wonderful mate.**' '…..' '**Never mind.**'

So one strong blast of chakra later, strong enough to knock him unconscious, but weak enough not to 'damage him', Naruto was running like hell, in his pajamas.

'**Uh, kit, someone's going to notice that those aren't actual clothes once you slow down.**' '… DAMMIT!'

So making a quick U Turn Naruto ran back to his apartment, which he happily found was empty, and quickly put his bright orange suit on.

'**Maybe you can scare away potential mates by wear that.**' 'Shut up! Orange is a very attractive colour!' '**… Yeah… 'Attractive'…**'

Naruto quickly checked his alarm clock, it was only seven! How long had Genma been watching him anyways?

'**I still think he was hot.**' 'Shut up! I'm not gay!' '**Suuurrreeee you're not.**'

There were no missions today, so Naruto decided it would be best if he hid out, who knows who might decided to spontaneously drop by and then decided to corner and sexually harass him.

'**That wasn't sexual harassment, he didn't even molest you! You must still be in the early stages; I can't wait till this afternoon!**' The Kyuubi started giggling madly and Naruto was sure he was going to have to commit suicide by the end of the day.

So Naruto decided to go to a place that no one would look for him, the academy! Sadly, it was school day, so he decided that he better choose someplace else, he didn't want a bunch of ten year olds trying to molest him.

'**That's the only way you'd ever be seme though.**' 'Shuddap!'

He had started walking away, when he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist and breath near his ear. 'Noooo.'

"I smelt you coming." Kiba growled possessively as he clutched Naruto closer to him, sadly, no one was around to watch the poor blonde who was about to burst into tears, overdramatic, fake tears, but tears none the less.

'**Ah ha! The dog boy, he'll be even more effected because of his sense of smell, by this afternoon, all men are going to act like him.**' '……'

"Uhh, Kiba, you think you could let go? Ehehehehe…" Naruto laughed nervously, but Kiba's grip tightened even further, causing it to be hard for Naruto to breath.

"I'm not going to let you go, not ever." Kiba said, and with that, he started dragging Naruto by the hand to… Somewhere, and Naruto vaguely wondered where Akamaru was, Kiba _never_ went _anywhere_ without him!

Seeing as it was still only half past seven, there still weren't too many people to see the blonde being dragged by the Inuzuka heir.

"Kiba, where are you taking me?" "Too meet my parents." "…. Why?" Kiba turned around and grinned, face coming very close to Naruto's, kind of like with Genma's earlier this morning. "Well, we have to make preparations." Naruto was afraid to ask, but. "For what?" "The wedding!"

Naruto's face was stained red and he wasn't even struggling anymore.

'We-wed-wedding!' '**Aww, how cute.**' 'FOX! It's not cute!' '**Of course it is, my little kit, he'd be perfect for you, slightly animalistic, powerful enough to drag you like this, he must be great in bed-**' 'AH! PERVERT! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!' '**Oh, but it's very important.**'

Naruto's face progressively got more red as Kyuubi explained, in great detail, how Kiba _must_ be good at ahem 'intercourse.'

Thank God someone decided to stop Kiba in his tracks, Naruto was about to thank the person profoundly when he saw.

"SASUKE?" The Uchiha prodigy looked at Naruto, blush staining his face as he quickly knocked Kiba out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye. "I think we should talk."

And without any consent from Naruto, he scooped the blonde up in his arms and raced though the village.

"Sasuke you bastard! Put me down! Umhp!" And Naruto was on the ground, in the training area, with Sasuke hovering over him worriedly.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" Naruto nearly dies of shock, what the hell! CHAN? Who gave him the right to call him Naru-_chan_!

'Deep breaths Naruto, deep breaths.'

"I just wanted to thank you for the time you stopped me from seeking out Orochimaru." (Let's say just that Sasuke didn't join Oro-sama kk?)

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown an extra head, was the bastard blushing!

"Umm, that's okay, no problem." Naruto said nervously as he slowly began backing away from the other boy.

"Oh but you're wrong, you brought me back Naruto… You're my light." Sasuke quickly grasped the blonde's face and brought their faces closer, and closer and clos-

"STOP!" Sasuke was thrown off Naruto, who would have been more relieved, if the voice was a females and it wasn't hauntingly familiar.

Naruto winced as he slowly looked up at his savior. "Hi thick brows." '**Kit, do not even _think_ of mating with him.**' 'The thought didn't even cross my mind.'

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your sweet gaze upon me causes my heart to flutter an-" With a swift punch to the jaw Lee was knocked out and Naruto was re thinking the situation.

"I need protection!" Naruto looked around, hoping beyond hope that no one else was going to pop up from out of nowhere. "I need to tell the old hag about this!" And he quickly made his way to hokage tower, taking the longest route he knew, not wanting to bump into _anyone_ at the moment.

Of course, getting into the Hokage's office was probably going to be tricky, especially since he didn't want to be sexually harassed by the two ANBU guarding the doors.

'**Kit, you have seductive powers, use them!**' 'I do not have seductive powers!' '**Sure you do, just act all innocent in an 'I want to get in your pants' kind of way.**' 'WHAT!' '**Just do it, then they'll do anything you ask!**' 'But I don't want to!' '**Go on…**'

Naruto slowly walked up to them, looking at the ground occasionally and looking back up them with a very real blush on his face.

"What do you want?" The voice from the ANBU on the right sounded somewhat strained and Naruto blushed some more. 'I am NOT going to try and seduce them!' "I need to speak to the Hokage." "….. No one is allowed to enter." Came the voice from the one on the left, equally as strained. 'Rats!' '**Come on kid, just once.**' '… Alright.'

Naruto took a deep breath, clasped his hand together and gave them the biggest, brightest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Pleeeaaasssseee?" He fluttered his eyelashes and they quickly nodded, opening the doors, which Naruto quickly dashed through.

"Old hag! I have to tell you so- Oh shit!" In Tsunade's off was Ero-sennin, (Jiraiya) and he already looked…. Lusty.

"Help." Naruto managed to squeak out ad Jiraiya began approaching him and Tsunade, not knowing what was wrong, didn't care, at the moment.

"Uhhh, Tsunade-sama." Now _that_ caught her attention. "Help?"

"You know, I never noticed how much like a woman you look." Naruto's cheeks flamed red. 'GAH! Ero-sennin's coming on to me! HELP!' '**This should be amusing.**'

"Uhh. Ero-senin, aren't there some women down at the hot springs you'd like to peep on?" "Not when I have a more beautifully sculpted boy in front of me."

"JIRAIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsunade shouted as the white haired man pinned Naruto to the wall. He looked over at his old teammate lazily. "Something private, mind leaving?" SMASH!

One hit to the head later, Jiraiya was out like a light and Tsunade looked about ready to kill something. "At least now I know why you asked for help, what's going on?" "…. Kyuubi's in heat."

It took a moment for it to soak in, but when it did. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

10 minutes of explaining later.

"So then, you're only safe around women?" Naruto nodded his head and Tsunade thought for a moment. "This'll be difficult, if they really wanted to, any ninja could just break into some 'safe house' and steal you away." Naruto sighed and bashed his head on the desk. "Mou…"

"Who so far has tried to… 'Possess' you?" Tsunade asked with a grin. "Genma, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, maybe the two ANBU guards outside, I'm not quite sure about them, and Jiraiya." "I see…. Well, you'll just have to try and surround yourself with females then!" "What! You're not going to help!" "Sorry Naruto, but I can't just gather together EVERY female in Konohahgakure (I just _know_ that's spelled wrong!) Besides, there are more male then female ninjas, it would simply be a waste of time, besides…." She looked at his through half lidded eyes. "I think this'll be fun to watch."

'AHHH! She's just like you!' '**I think I like this hokage.**'

"So you're just going to let me get raped!" "You won't get raped, there are going to be to many men fighting over you for that to happen!" Tsunade said as she cheerfully shoved him out of her office, and into the chest of Ebisu.

'NO! NOT THE CLOSET PERVERT!' Tsunade blinked, wondering for a moment if she should, help, before smiling and closing the door.

The two ANBU didn't seem to be there anymore, which left Naruto and Ebisu… Alone.

"Oi! Closet Pervert! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, but it was muffled in the man's chest. "Why would I do that Naruto-kun?" Naruto could just imagine the sick smile on his face and the light glinting dangerously off his glasses, the thought alone was making him turn green. 'Nooooooo.'

Ebisu held Naruto by the shoulders and slowly put some distance between them. "Maybe he's fighting his… 'urges'?' '**Or maybe he's just getting ready to kiss you.**'

"I… can't move?" Ebisu uttered as his hands slowly detached themselves from Naruto's shoulder and Naruto looked at the floor to see the elongated shadow of Shikamaru!

"How troublesome." Naruto was sure he muttered that, but he didn't exactly care at the moment, Shikamaru had stopped the closet pervert!

"THANKS!" Naruto ran and hugged him, causing Shikamaru and Ebisu to stagger back. "Hn, just get out of here before I lose my hold on him."

Naruto happily obliged. 'I wonder why he didn't try and jump me like all the others.' '**Probably because he's too lazy to care about what his libido is telling him.**' Naruto snickered, that, was probably true.

'**Watch out kit, there's someone behiiinnnddd you!**' Kyuubi stated in a sing song voice and Naruto quickly turned and was confronted by, Sakura. 'Oh, thank God.'

"NARUTOOOO! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING? I SAW YOU KNOCK LEE OUT AND JUST LEAVE HIM THERE! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE-KUUUUNNNN?"

"…" '**You were saying?**' '… RUN!'

Naruto was about to be pummeled by Sakura, when Kakashi stepped in, normally, Naruto would have been thankfully, but _now_…

"That's quite alright Sakura." Kakashi turned to Naruto, who was sure that underneath the mask he was grinning like a maniac. "I'm sure that I can 'punish' Naruto properly."

'**Okay, now I'm starting to get a bit annoyed…**' 'Why? I'm the one who's attracting every guy in a ten mile radius!' '**Yeah, but this is getting predictive, oh, and by he way, it's ten o clock.**' 'Goody.'

Before Kakashi could do anything to 'punish' him though, both he and Sakura were overrun by…. BUGS?

"Great, now Shino." Naruto turned slowly, trying to catch sight of the mysterious boy. 'Well, at least he's good with concealing emotions, even better than Sasuke-teme maybe he just helped me out as a gesture of friendship?' Kyuubi snorted. '**Yeah, and I'm as harmless as a pretty little butterfly.**'

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the sunglasses that he was by now familiar with. "Hi Shino." 'Hey, if Shikamaru isn't heavily affected, and Sasuke _freaking_ blushed around me, who's to say Shino can't control himself?'

Within a few seconds Naruto was in the arms of Shino. 'Drat, I hate being wrong.' "Uh Shino, maybe was can talk about this?" Naruto looked into Shino's… Sunglasses innocently, and Shino just stared at him, causing poor little Naru-chan to fidget.

'Uhhh, fox, what do you think he wants?' '**You of course, that's what every man wants.**' Kyuubi snorted and Naruto pouted, looking sooo cute, so cute in fact, that Shino couldn't help but press his lips against Naruto's while the boy was busy conversing with his… Uh... 'Inner self.'

'Oh my GOD! That's my second first kiss someone stole!' '**ALRIGHT! Finally, some action!**'

FASH: I thin that's enough for now, this was going to be a one shot, but I decided to do it as a three chapter fic, so, one down, two more to go! RR! Btw, I'm note sure who'll I'll put Naruto with, but it'll probably be either…

Kiba

Neji

Sasuke

Oooorrrr…. Gaara

Remember, this is not a poll, I'll just stick him with whoever I feel like, so anyways, If you can't see Naruto with any of these guys, then you should probably stop reading now.

Two more points, I case you're confused, Kyuubi, who's used to Naruto and has some sort of maternal instinct to protect him, calls him 'kit' and Naruto calls Kyuubi fox, because she's a fox, and he doesn't really think of her as a demon anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here's the 'second installment' of this story, I hope you like it! I want to add some people, subtract some people, and then get down to business with whoever is Naruto's 'Mr. Right.' (I've been thinking, and I'm pretty sure I'll pair him with Kiba in the end… So, yeah, just prepare yourself .)

""-speech

''-thoughts

'**Kukuku**'-Kyuubi

Naruto was to stunned at the moment to do anything at the moment, least of all kiss back, but that also meant that when Shino pulled away, he was still in to much shock to run, away, quickly, far, far away.

'**Uh, kit? Are you just going to stand there?**' '………'

"… Um, Shino, I appreciate you getting rid of Kakashi and Sakura and all, but, um, isn't this a little, fast?" Naruto managed to squeak out and Shino just looked down at him, allowing the tops of his yes to peek over the rims of his glasses, before he reached up and pulled the shades down, reveling his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Do you want to go slower?" Naruto blinked, no one had asked him anything like that so far, they only just tried to kiss, save, drag, molest, hug and all around, not care what he wanted. "…"

Interestingly enough, a certain pair of cousin were making their way down the road at that moment.

"N-Neji-nii-san, what are you looking at?" Hinata turned to the direction he was staring and nearly blew a gasket. 'Shino-kun, how could you!' 'How dare he hold _my_ Naruto! The one who brought me out of the darkness!'

Needless to say, Shino stood no chance against two, rather angry Hyugas, and he was quickly taken care of with their gentle fist style.

'I-I can't believe I hurt poor Shino-kun! I'm sorryyyy!' Hinata, who was heartbroken that she had actually hurt her teammate, quickly dragged him off to the hospital.

"Naruto…" Naruto quickly looked up into Neji's blank, nearly white eyes and wondered why the hell he had to be in heat, it just wasn't fair!

'**Life isn't fair kit, and by the way, what he's doing to you now, that's the closest thing to molestation that's happened to you today, well, except with that stupid pervert.**'

Naruto snapped back to reality after that, finally taking notice that Neji was pulling him close, running his hands along his spine, and… Sucking at his neck!

"EEP!" Naruto jumped up and tried to get away, but Neji kept a firm grip on him.

"You don't have to play hard to get." 'WHAT?' "It was destiny that brought us together." '**Crazy lunatic.**' "And now that you're mine, we'll be together forever."

"….." '**Well kit, I think you better get away, before he decided to drag you away like dog-boy.**' 'Good idea!'

"Listen Neji…" Naruto thought for a moment of what he could say to make Neji release his bone crushing hold on him. "There's someone else."

'**That was not the right thing to say in this type of situation kit.**' 'Why not?'

Neji tightened his hold around Naruto, causing it to be rather hard for the blond to breathe. "Who? I shall fight to the death and prove my love." He growled and Naruto was veeerrryy scared for his safety, and the safety of anyone close to the raging Hyuga.

"Umm, no one you could possibly beat?" '**That definitely wasn't the right thing to say!**'

"It's that Uchiha, isn't it?" "Sasuke!" Naruto managed to rip himself out of Neji's grip. "No freaking waaAAYYYY!"

Poor Naruto, we must all pity him, because now, he is being carried away by Kiba… Again.

'**Well, so far dog-boy here has been the most persistent.**' 'Shut up.' '**I'm just pointing something out.**'

"Stupid Hyuga, think he can steal my mate." Kiba growled, sounding very much like an angry dog.

'I do NOT just hear Kiba call me his mate.' '**Aw, you two will be so cute together!**' 'FOX! Help me out!' '**Hey, he's going to come after you again and again anyways, why delay the inevitable.**' 'Just get me out of here! This is your entire fault!' '**My fault?**' 'You're the one in heat!' '**But you're too cute to resist… And you're so uke!**' 'I AM NOT!' '**I'm a female, you're feminine, and it works**.'

Naruto growled to himself, when he noticed Kiba had finally stopped running and was now staring down at him.

'It looks like he wants to eat me.' '**He probably does. Kukuku…**' '…… Oh my-EW! PERVERT!'

"I never noticed how pretty you looked before, you smell good to." "Eh?" '**He has the nose of a dog, probably more powerful than that, so, he'd going to be affected a lot.**' 'Great.'

"Yeah, well you smell of dog!" Naruto said as he scurried out of Kibas' arms. 'Come on, hate me, beat me, just don't stare at me like that!' Needless to say, when Kiba started laughing, Naruto was very confused.

"I like you, you make me laugh." Kiba's was bringing his face closer to Naruto's until they were inches apart, looking each other's eyes.

'**Well kit, kiss him! Knock his socks off! RA RA RA! GO TEAM GO!**' Naruto's poor little innocent mind was assaulted by the image of a Kyuubi in a cheer leader outfit, waving pom-poms around, needless to say.

"AH! MY VIRGIN EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!" Naruto smacked his hands over his face, much to Kiba's amusement.

"How? By imagining what is soon to come?" Kiba grinned as Naruto turned a very interesting shade of red, kind of like scarlet, and then, he started removing his clothes. (OH YEAH!)

"Umm…" Naruto went in to shock, Kiba was STRIPPING! Kyuubi on the other hand, was practically crying with joy, finally her little kit was going to become a man!

'**Remember kit, it'll hurt at first, but it'll be worth it!**' 'I'm not going to have sex with KIBA!' '**Then you should probably tell him that.**' Naruto's eyes snapped up and saw Kiba, practically naked, and reaching for Naruto's orange jacket.

"I wonder if all your skin is so lightly tanned." Kiba growled out and Naruto quickly jumped away, much to Kiba and Kyuubi's disappointment.

"Stay away from me Kiba!" Naruto shook his fist threateningly before taking off as fast as he could into the forest.

'Hopefully no one will be able to find me, if Kiba does; I'll just beat him off.' '**And what about Kakashi and the dogs he can summon?**' 'Damn.'

Naruto was running through a stream, since Kyuubi had told him that dogs couldn't track through the water, but he noticed something odd, there were no animal sounds, and in this part of the forest, there should have been, and there were…. Pale green eyes looking at him.

"GAARA?" '**Yes!**' 'What do you mean, 'yes'?' '**Another man with a demon**!'

Gaara gave him a really unnerving stare. "You're in heat." He stated plainly. 'How did he know that!' "Actually, Kyuubi's in heat, I'm just lucky enough to be affected by it." 'Do you think he's going to be affected by this?' '**… Probably.**' '…..'

"… Shukaku is telling me to take you." "Take me where?" '**You IDIOT! He's means have sex with you!**' 'Oh…. WHAT?'

"Uh, you don't have to do that Gaara, really. Ahahaha…" Naruto waved one hand frantically in front of him as the other rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Gaara was getting closer…

"STOP!" Two voices sounded out in unison, Gaara looked up boredly and Naruto… With dread. 'Nooooo….'

The two figures were currently in a tree's branch right above them, Lee and Sasuke had finally woken up from unconsciousness and apparently were going to try and fight Gaara off.

"We will not let you-" "Steal Naruto from us!" Naruto sweatdropped as Lee turned to Sasuke. "Remember, after we get rid of this problem." Lee pointed to Gaara, who seemed to be inwardly seething at being called a problem, if all the sand pouring out of his gourd was an indication. "We'll fight to see who gets Naruto!" Naruto glared. "Hey hey! Don't I get a say in this!" "NO!"

And so the two against one fight began and Naruto took this chance to RUN AWAY!

'**Kiiiitttt, why are you running away, this would have been amusing!**' Kyuubi whined and Naruto scoffed. 'As much as you want to see men fighting over me, I'd rather not… And why didn't Gaara… Uhh…' '**Jump you?**' 'Yeah!' '**Probably because he has more self control than anyone else, that, and he probably has better control of Shukaku since you beat him after the Chuunin exam.**' 'I didn't beat him, we tied.' '**Whatever… Oh, look!**'

"Great, what now." Naruto turned to see a rather battered looking Neji, who had a blushing TenTen connected to his arm.

"For the last time, I'm not going to meet you parents!" "But Neeejiii, what does he have that I don't!" TenTen whined. (Note: I like TenTen and all, it's just that most females in this fic aren't very important, so, if you're a TenTen fan… DON'T BEAT ME!)

"For the last time, destiny has decided that Naruto and I are meant for each other, you cannot change this fate, now. Let. Me. Go." Neji was starting to lose his temper and Naruto sweatdropped.

'Trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital T!' '**Oh come on, at least he's hooootttt.**' 'SHUT YOUR TRAP!'

"But Neji, he's a boy!" "So I've noticed." Neji finally seemed to get out of TenTen's hold and walked towards Naruto, who felt more frustrated then scared by now. 'Stupid female fox!' '**…**'

"But he is a very beautiful boy." Neji said as he stopped in front of Naruto, who was still feeling frustrated, even though his cheeks were tinted pink from Neji's comment.

"Yeah yeah, join the club back there, they are currently fighting for me." Naruto jerked his thumb to point behind him, and Neji's eyes widened.

"Is the one who you say can beat me back there?" Neji growled out as he grabbed Naruto's arm, but before he dragged him off there was a shriek.

"NEJI!" TenTen yelled in outrage as she quickly knocked him out with a large stick to the back of the head and slung him over her shoulder, giving Naruto a look that screamed 'touch him and die!' So Naruto decided that he should slowly back in a different directing then where he came from and where he was going, so instead of going further into the forest, or going out, he moved the side, slowly backing away from the slightly crazy girl.

'… **Kit… Please tell me that you'll never go near that girl again… What a psycho**.' 'Don't worry… Be happy. Hehehe..' '**Oh crap.**' 'Don't worry, be happy, don't worry, don't worry be happy!' '**STOP SINGING THAT GOD FORSAKEN SONG!**' '…' '**Good.**'

So while Naruto was distracted by inner thoughts, he didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching him, belonging to Izumo and Kotetsu. (If you don't know who these two are, during the first part of the Chuunin exams, the were the ones who made room 201 look like rook 301, if you don't remember that part… Just look it up on Google.)

Of course, Naruto blissful unawareness ended when they jump in front of him, Naruto, who was getting more and more pissed off abou the whole situation, glared at the two.

"What the hell do you want!" 'Uh, I think it's obvious kit.' 'I hate men!' '**You are one.**' 'Then I'll juuusssttt...' "SEXY NO JUTSU!"

Of course, Naruto was now a naked woman…. And therefore not completely a man, and due to this, Izumo and Kotetsu were blown away by their nosebleeds, literally, and Naruto sweatdropped.

'Man, I wonder what would have happened if I used Harem no Jutsu?' '**They'd be dead from blood loss.**' 'Oh yeah, I got skills.' '**… Sure you do kit, now turn back into your normal form and get out of the forest before the first three realize that you're not there, and the second two wake up!**' 'True….'

And Naruto slowly made his way to the edge of the forest, there was another odd feeling building up, and it felt kind of pleasant, but also very, harsh, like when your foot is asleep and you have to walk on it.

'Fox, what's going on?' '**You're finally being affected by your own heat.**' '… Huh?' '**Well, to put it simply, if you don't mate soon, you're going to be in a _lot_ of pain.**' '… Wonderful.' '**Ah, you're turning bitter, I can feel it**.' '…' '**Don't give me the silent treatment kit, I know what you think, I can hear whispers of thoughts going through your head at this moment, I know you feel uncomfortable, but it's not my fault, it's my nature as a fox!**' 'Uh-huh….' '**…**' '…'

"Well, I suppose I just have to think of-" He sensed someone coming up behind him and he slowly turned, mouth dropping open. "Do you not get tired of getting shot down? Leave me alone!" It was Kiba… Again… But he was just holding Naruto, not try to molest, rape, kiss, snuggle, snog, or do anything inappropriate to him, which was a relief for Naruto.

"Actually, I like it when you play hard to get." Kiba said, nuzzling Naruto's sunny blonde hair and inhaling, which in turn made Naruto feel that good ol' teen angst, Kyuubi was the only reason behind this, the reason everyone was noticing him was because of the fox, that was the only reason.

'Oh course they wouldn't actually care for me normally, I'm the fox monster… Nothing other than the fox monster.' '**Don't say that kit, you're much more than me…**' 'No I'm not, I'm nothing…' Tears had begun gathering in his eyes, slowly dripping off his face, and splattering onto Kiba's hands.

Kiba quickly turned Naruto around, looking him worriedly in the eyes. "What's wrong Naru-chan?" 'CHAN!' '**Aww.**' "… Nothing." "Something's wrong, what is it?"

Naruto looked into Kiba's dark, slitted eyes and tried to talk, but he couldn't find his voice.

'**Come on kit, he's going all mushy, it's cute!**' 'You think everything is cute!' '**YOU thought SAKURA was cute!**' '…. Good point.' (FYI: I really don't like Sakura!)

"Well, it's just that… Everybody's all… Obsessed with me… b-but, they really d-don't even l-li-like me!" He managed to get out before bursting into tears. (Awwww!)

Kiba tightened his hold around Naruto and gently rocked him, whispering into the blonde's ear, soft, comforting things that Naruto couldn't exactly make out, but, he felt… calm…

"It's alright; everything's going to be fine, okay? Everything's okay…" The voice soon lulled him to sleep, it had been along day, running from a bunch of hormonal guys and all.

And so, Kiba, being the sweet, cute, lover boy that he is in this fic, took him home… Not Naruto's home… He took him to his home.

And Kyuubi, who happened to know everything that happened while Naruto was asleep, was very… Happy.

'**HELL YEAH! TIME FOR SOME ACTION!**'

FASH: So then, Naruto is most definitely going to be with Kiba, and next chapter, will be the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Here's the last, chapter, thank you to my many reviewers! (Cries) You're all so nice for reading and reviewing! (Cries some more.) And just to let you know, I think KibaNaru is a cute pairing that doesn't have enough fics based on it, and that's why this fic turned out the way it did. Anyways, this is kind of late, and short, because at first I couldn't figure out how to end it, and then I couldn't figure out how to drag the ending out, so, don't hate me because it's short!

""-Speech

''-Thoughts

'**GO TEAM GO!**'-Kyuubi

Naruto slowly awoke, cuddling in the blankets surrounding him, it took him a few moments to realize that by all means, he should be asleep in the forest, and he was pretty sure that he didn't fall asleep with a lump of something warm and fuzzy on his chest.

Slowly and fearfully opening his eyes, we all remember what happened with Genma, Naruto stared straight into the eyes of… Akamaru.

"Woof!" (Bad sound effects-.-) "Uh, hey Akamaru, how long have I been asleep?" "…" '**Uh, you can't talk to dogs Naruto…**' 'Oh.'

"You've been asleep for five hours, it's almost midnight." Came a female voice from the doorway where Kiba's older sister stood. (Does anyone even know her name? I'll just call her Kawa, which means bark…. Probably the bark of a tree, but oh well, you get my point.)

"Oh, uh…. How did I get here?" Naruto squinted his eyes to see better, the girl was smirking.

"Kiba brought you here, he was all worried and everything, it was cute." Naruto sweatdropped, girls were weird, they thought _absolutely everything_ was _cute_.

"Speaking of Kiba-" "KAWA! Is he awake yet! How long has he been awake! Why didn't you tell me he was-" Kawa put a hand over her brother's mouth and smiled lightly at Naruto. "One moment please." And the door to the room was slammed shut.

Naruto being the curious little kit that he is, decided to listen in on what they were saying. "Come on Akamaru!" He whispered as he crept silently to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Kawa…… Sleep…. Me……. uto…" "….. So cute…. Akamaru…… plan…." "…. Cried……. Brought…….. to sleep…." Was about Naruto all could make out.

'Dammit! I know they're taking about me.' '**Of course they are, what else is there to talk about?**' 'Whatever…' Naruto crouched down. "Do you know what they're saying Akamaru?" "Woof!"

'**Didn't we just go over this?**' 'But Akamaru is a wonderful conversationalist!' '**….**'

The door flung open and hit poor Naruto in the face. "OOFFF!" Kiba and Kawa blinked, Naruto was laying on the floor with swirly eyes.

"NARU-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!" Kiba glomped onto the prone form of Naruto, straddling him, and Kawa blinked some more. 'I never thought Kiba'd be gay, oh well, they're so cute together!' Clasping her hands and sighing Kawa made her way out of the room.

"Uh….. Can't…… Breathe..." Naruto gasped and Kiba quickly got off of Naruto and pulled him up with him. (Naruto is sitting with his legs out and Kiba is keeling, but with one leg on each side of Naruto, straddling…)

"Oh my God Naru-chan! I'm so sorry!" Kiba was still glomping onto Naruto, who sweatdropped.

Kiba pulled back, looking at Naruto with starry eyes, he could see the little shiny bubbles in the background and hear the cheesy romance music sounding off in the background and Kiba slowly lowered his face to Naruto's, sharing their first, sweet kiss.

'What the hell! He's kissing me and…. It, feels nice… But, I can't do this! But…' '**Kit, you'll have to do this sooner or later.**' 'But…' '**Just do what feels right.**'

Before Naruto could return the kiss, Kiba had broken it and looked the blonde deeply in the eyes. "Naru-chan… I know you may not feel the same way, but, I, love you." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'Love? … But, how do I know he's telling the truth?' '**… What… What does your heart say kit?**'

Naruto took in Kiba's hopeful expression, so different from his usual arrogant one, Kiba, was a lot like him…

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Things escalated from there.

Kiba had nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp, and allowing Kiba's tongue entry into his sweet cavern. (That sounds really… Wrong…) Naruto moaned and moved his tongue tentatively along Kiba's, and soon the two were playing al out tonsil hockey, and Akamaru was smart enough to leave the room and nudge the door shut.

It took awhile for both of the teens to realize that the bed would be a much better place to continue their current activities, so they stumbled to the bed, randomly kissing and fondling each other on the way, making the two seconds trip stretch out to a ten minute long journey, and when they finally got to the bed, they were ready.

(Down and up doowwwnnn and up. Oh look! A Yo-Yo! Gets pummeled by readers. I must warn you, I'm not good at writing blushes sex….)

"Naruto, Pant Are you sure, Gasp you're up to this?" Kiba asked, as he quickly rid Naruto and himself of all clothing but their boxers, and Naruto, who couldn't fin his voice, just nodded with a groan.

'**Yes! Finally after sixteen long years I get some action!**' 'Shut up! I'm busy!'

Ridding themselves of their boxers the two boys took a moment to admire the others form, before they crushed their bodies together and a heat encompassed them, grinding together they gasped in unison. Kiba quickly pinned Naruto to the bed.

'**This will hurt at first kit, but don't worry, it'll get better.**' "This'll hurt, but I promise the pain will go away." Kiba slowly lowered himself and entered Naruto. (Man I'm bad at this! The next bit will be dialogue only.)

"Nnnn… Kibaaaa." "Naru-chaaaannnn…" "I'm!… I'm!..." "NARUTOOOOO!" "KiiBAaaaa!"

Exhausted from their… Ahem, late night activities, they fell asleep almost immediately after.

LalalalalaYoumustreviewDododo

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he looked over at the still form of Kiba and slammed them shut. 'Ohgodohgodohgodhe'sgonnahatemeohgodohgodohgod!' '**Kit, he's not going to hate you.**' 'Yes he is! Yesheisheisheis!'

Naruto felt a hand on his cheek and stared into the adoring eyes of Kiba, who was cupping his facing lovingly.

'Uhh, fox, didn't the heat stop?' '**Yes… He must really, actually like you.**'

"Kiba, don't you… hate me?" Naruto asked with wide eyes and Kiba smiled lightly. "No, I've never hated you, I-" Kiba started to blush causing Naruto to blush. "I started to like you, after you beat me in the preliminaries for the Chuunin exam, and then, when we went on that mission to retrieve Sasuke, well, I had tried to so hard to get better than you, I trained a lot, but, I still needed Kakuro's help against that twin freak. And I guess that, after all these years, I started to… Love you." Kiba blushed and nervously looked down at his hands, which he had removed from Naruto's face.

"I love you too." Kiba smiled and soon the two engulfed each other in passionate kiss, but in the back of Naruto's mind.

'**I told you that you were an uke kit.**'

Meanwhile, somewhere else all the guys were staring wide eyed at each other, as they had been since twelve thirty at night.

"Were we just… Fighting over the dobe?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide in horror, Neji nodded, having finally awoken from unconsciousness and had knocked Tenten out.

"…… WHAT WILL GAI-SENSEI SAY!" Lee burst into tears.

"…. I'm going back home." Gaara said. There was a silent pact between them never to tell anyone about this.

And as for everyone else, they quickly wondered what the hell have come over them.

'**Uke, uke UKE!**'

FASH: I know this last chapter was short, and the 'lime' wasn't very good, but hey, it's not like I know what goes on to the male body… Well, I do, but only because I'm a closet pervert, a lot like Ebisu… And I only know what I've read…. Right…. Anyways, once again, thanks to my readers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Hugs.)


End file.
